Youthful Indiscretions
by Fate Believer
Summary: Complete AU; First Chapter up. 'He was being pushed into a marriage he didn't want and a kid he wasn't ready for. He would make sure his last night as a bachelor wasn't a total waste.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Youthful Indiscretions

Author: Fate Believer

Rating: R

Pairing: E/O E/Oc (Kathy) O/C

Summary: Complete Alternate Universe....'He was being pushed into a life he wasn't ready for and his fiance be damned he would make sure he enjoyed his last night as a bachelor. Of course he never thought he'd have to deal with the consquences of that night ever again'  
Disclaimer: The idea is mine...but the characters (all except one) belong to Dick Wolf and the people at NBC. So don't sue me please, cause I only got the lint from my pockets.

A/N: A friend and I were having a conversation on IM one night and came up with the idea for this story. So I can't take all the credit cause she helped me through my writer's block and helped me try to establish the age of characters. They aren't perfect, and I apologize. We are going on the assumption that Elliot is twenty one and about to be married to his pregnant girlfriend. Olivia is eighteen and trying to work her way through college. Please read and review! We thrive on feedback, positive or negative. Also, part of this fic is inspired by the scene in Futility. At least that is where part of the story idea comes from.

Elliot POV

Elliot Stabler was not a happy camper. He'd just left his parents house after having a huge argument with his dad. He let out a long sigh as he thought about the things his dad had said. A lot of it was more true than he was really ready to admit. Yes, he loved Kathy, but did he really want to marry her? There was really no choice now. At the age of twenty one, he was going to become a husband and a father. Tomorrow at three o clock, he would become legally responsible for two other people. A wife and an unborn child. He shook his head sadly as he realized that the hopes he had of doing something with his life were slowly becoming dimmer and dimmer. When was he gonna have time to go to finish school when he had a kid to take care of? He couldn't blame Kathy though, it was his stout Catholic faith that got him in this position. Catholics don't use birth control. If only he had made Kathy stay home that night instead of helping her sneak out...

Coming back to the present he stood in front of the beer coolers, scanning the selection. He had decided as soon as he left the house he would spend his last night single...drunk as a skunk. It had to be at least nine o clock at night and the store was pretty vacated. Ohh save for the leggy brunette that was heading this way. He allowed himself a grin. Hey there was no harm in looking, especially if he was going to be stuck with the same woman for the rest of his life. She was oblivious to his stare as she walked past him. He couldn't help the low whistle that escaped his lips when she was out of hearing. He'd always been partial to blondes, but she was gorgeous. With long chestnut brown hair that fell in waves down her back, she was the epitome of all the things he was never going to have again. He liked women like her. Women who didn't have to dress up. She was still fucking hot in her form fittting jeans and tiny cut off tank top.

He grabbed a random six pack of beer as he headed off in the direction he had seen her last. Elliot maintained a safe distance behind her as she headed up and down the aisles. He admired the way her hips swayed as she walked and the way she tossed her locks over her shoulder. He felt his body harden as he watched her bend over to pick up a bottle of nail polish of all things. She was in here at this time of night for...nail polish? His heart sank as he realized she must have a date. Scowling, he headed towards the check-out and put his beer down on the counter. There were two people ahead of him and he wished they would hurry the fuck up. He wanted nothing more than to just go get completely shit-faced somewhere. Something shifted behind him and he turned only to see the same brunette. She seemed distracted for a moment before offering him an uneasy smile. He almost wanted to take a step back when she smiled. He hadn't seen that much of her face before, but now...he saw a face that was more beautiful than the body he'd been admiring.

"Hi", Elliot said softly

The woman regarded him for a moment before responding.

"Hello" she replied.

There was silence for a moment before Elliot decided to pursue the conversation.

" How are you this evening" he inquired with a smile, the same smile that he had used when he first asked Kathy out. It was guaranteed to get a good response.

"I'm alright, I guess I can't complain" his brunette beauty responded with a smile.

He noticed the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

She waited a beat before asking him the same question.

Elliot grinned at her before saying "I'm better now"

Her smile got a little wider and he could have sworn she blushed before looking down.

Oh yes, Elliot thought. My last night as a bachelor might not be so boring after all.

Olivia POV

I had no idea what the hell I was doing. The only reason I was even at the grocery store was because my Ruby Red nail polish had run out and I was supposed to dance at some frat party tonight. My polish had started to chip and the damn bottle had been empty. I wasn't supposed to be there until ten so I decided to just run up a few blocks to the store. Now here I was, being hit on by the clearest blue eyes I'd ever seen and a shit eating grin to match. I decided he had a touch of arrogance to him, but I sure as hell wasn't about to strike up an in depth conversation with a man I'd never met in the middle of downtown Manhattan. All I wanted was to get my nail polish and to get home, so I wouldn't be late for my gig.

I winced when I thought of the job I was doing. Ever since I was a little girl and able to understand where I came from, I had wanted to be a cop. Unfourtanetly the classes to become a cop were a little out of my price range. So when working a job on the up and up got me no where, I took a job as a private exotic dancer. The pay was good, but it was a little more degrading than I liked. Yeah, I kept my clothes on, but having men grope me was the hardest part of the job. I just reminded myself that if I wanted to be a cop, that it would be worth it in the long run. My mom of course didn't approve, so when I turned eighteen I got my own apartment. I had been living on my own for about three months and I was doing good. It was quiet, but it beat the hell out of living with an alcoholic.

I like to think my mom really does love me, but more often than not I think I am just a reminder of an experience she will never forget. I thought maybe if I moved out and she didn't have to see me as much , it would help her. What hurts is her not seeing me really does seem to help her. So now I try and visit once a week, go to school and study during the day, then lead my alternate life at night. The only thing that keeps me going when I'm working is that maybe one day the case file for Serena Benson might marked 'solved'. I owe my mom that much. 

Blue Eyes seems to be taking his time in getting through the check out, but I don't want to be rude because you never know how people will react in New York. Instead, I smile and listen to the tone of his voice, which is oddly soothing. Finally, he makes it through the check out and heads towards the door. I quickly pay for my nail polish and dash out the door, hoping I'll still get home in time to get ready. I turn and head in the direction of my apartment when a voice stops me.

"Need a ride there stranger" the voice calls

I turn and there's Blue eyes leaning against an old Camaro. His arms are crossed and that same grin is still there, but when I walk towards him I notice a kindness in his eyes, marred only by a hint of sadness. I cross my arms protectively over my chest and stare at him defiantly. He holds up his hands and stands up straight. The grin drops down to a friendly smile and he cautiously approaches me.

"Look, I know you probably think I'm some crazy serial killer or some weird stalker. The only reason I asked is because it's not really safe on the streets this time of night and it IS kind of chilly out here. I just thought I'd offer to help you get home safe and sound. It's an added bonus you're completely gorgeous and I'm thanking my lucky stars you haven't decked me yet for harrassing you" he rambled on.

I couldn't help but laugh at him and even though it goes against everything they try and tell us in school, I decided to take him up on the ride back to my apartment. I'd get there quicker and it wasn't like I'd ever see him again. If he tried anything, I'd just show him how well I had learned to punch. He opened the car door for me with a flourish and I climbed in, shivering when my back hit the cold leather. He joined me a few seconds later and cranked the car. I glanced in the floorboard and saw the beer he had just purchased along with a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag.

"Either you can really handle your liquor or your head is going to be hurting in the morning" I stated.

He shook his head before looking over at me with a serious look on his face. It was kind of heartbreaking, because he looked so lost. You know that type of puppy dog look that made women want to wrap their arms around a man? I resisted the urge and turned to glance out the window. It wouldn't take long to get back to my apartment.

" Nah, I just really would like to forget for a while....actually maybe just forget the rest of my life" he said

I looked over at him and he gave me a little half smile. I felt sorry for him. Probably not something I should have been doing in a stranger car with a strange man I didn't know. He didn't feel like a threat to me though. I liked to call that my cop instinct in the making, but deep down I knew this guy wouldn't hurt me. We pulled up in front of my apartment complex, but I didn't get out immediately. He still had the car running, so I wasn't worried about what he expected from me. Yet, I couldn't help but wonder just why he was being so nice. It was my experience men didn't do anything without wanting something in return.

" Like you said earlier, I don't know you or anything, but you look kind of like someone just ran over your dog. Again, you don't know me, but would you maybe like to talk about it" I waited a beat, but when I got no response I moved to get out of the car. Like before though his voice stopped me.

"Tomorrow I'm going to become a husband and then a father, all because of some stupid Catholic belief that we shouldn't use both control. I had all these dreams ahead of me, of maybe joining the military or the police force, but that's all down the drain now"

I didn't know why but for some reason that gig didn't seem so important now. I grabbed the brown bagged bottle out of the floor board and I saw the surprise written on his face. I moved to get out of the car and he shut the engine off with a questioning look.

" Don't suppose you wanna tell me what you think you're going to do with my bottle of Jack" he asked me.

"Come on, the least I can do for you for the ride home is give you some glasses to shoot this stuff with. Besides, any NYPD pulls you over with this stuff in the car, you'll be spending your last night as a bachelor in a cell somewhere" I grinned.

" Well before I go up into an apartment with a complete stranger...will you at least tell me your name" he asked quietly as he climbed out of the car, beer in hand.

" How about we make a rule? No names, that way no pressure on either one of us" I said.

He shrugged before following me up the stairs. I put the key in the lock and wondered too myself just what the hell was I doing. I was bringing a complete stranger into my apartment. Then again, I had brought home guys from parties and bars who I didn't know. At least this guy didn't seem like a creep. I hit the light switch and made my way into the kitchen, with my blue eyed stranger not too far behind. I saw him taking in his surroundings. I grabbed two glasses out of the cabinet and set them down. He raised his eyebrows at me with a smile.

" Guess this means I'm sharing huh" he laughed

He went to open the bottle but I stopped him. He looked at me quizcally for a few minutes before I offered to take his jacket. He shrugged it off and I laid it across the chair in the kitchen. He reached for the bottle again and I couldn't help but admire the way his muscles flexed in his arm as he twisted the bottle cap off. He must have been into athletics in high school, I thought. He grinned and pour us our first shot....with a salute we down the first one. It burned going down, but it was a good burn. At least when I went to work, I'd be toasted. We decided to move ourselves into the living room so we had somewhere to sit.

He asked me questions about what I did, what I was interested in. The look on his face when he found out he'd picked up an exotic dancer in a grocery store was priceless. He was easy to talk too...maybe because I didn't know him. All I knew is that I would rather be with him than taking my clothes off at some frat party. When he offered me shot number two, I took it. By number five I couldn't remember I was ever supposed to have gone to work. By six...well after six I don't remember anything. 


	2. Morning Comes

Title: Youthful Indescretions 

Author: Fate Believer

Rating: R

Summary: See Chapter One

Disclaimer: None of them are mine...but I wouldn't mind temporary custody of CM :)

Elliot POV

There was bright light in my eyes when I woke up and I squinted before laying my arm over my eyes. God, my head felt like the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade was having rehearsal in it. However, when I opened my eyes again. I had no clue where I was. The last thing I remembered was doing shots with the girl from the grocery store...oh. That explained a lot...like why I wasn't wearing any clothes and why I felt like I had been hit with a mack truck. I rolled over ready to get the embarrasment over with and was greeted with....an empty bed. I scowled. That was supposed to be what I did. I was the one who was supposed to leave her in the morning, not the other way around. It was a damn shame I couldn't really remember any of what happened though. Although from the looks of the room, we apparently had a good time. My clothes and hers were both thrown everywhere. I laid in the bed for a few more minutes, before getting up to face the day. The clock on the nightstand read ten am. Great. I had enough time to get rid of my hangover before....that brought on even more of a headache.

And here I had worried my last night as a bachelor would be boring. Oh no, I had managed to cheat on my fiance, my pregnant fiance. I decided right then and there, I'd sooner live with the guilt than live with a bitchy pregnant woman. What Kathy didn't know wouldn't hurt me. Granted, a selfish thought but hey I wasn't real fond of being catholic right now. Sure, I loved Kathy and I wanted kids, but that didn't mean I wanted them now. I was still scowling as I dressed and headed to the bathroom..thank God I didn't have to look for it. It was right off of her bedroom. I couldn't help but snicker really...my last night as a bachelor I managed to pick up a stripper in a grocery store. Okay, I do remember very clearly she preferred the term exotic dancer. So scratch that, I picked up an exotic dancer in a grocery store. I finished doing my buisness and flushed the toilet. That's when I noticed the note taped to the mirror. I plucked it off and couldn't help the smile that formed as I read it.

Blue Eyes,  
Had an early class, didn't want to wake you. I figured if your head hurt as bad as mine did, that at least you could sleep a while longer. Hope you and your new bride are very happy together and congrats on your kid. Just lock the door when you leave and by the way....thanks.

I couldn't help but fold the note up and stick it in my pocket. I could at least remember my last night as a bachelor in some way...even if I couldn't quite remember what had happened. I just made a mental note to lock it up somewhere Kathy would never find it. I washed my hands and headed towards the door. As I was walking out I spotted a notebook and a pen on the counter. I scribbled a hasty note and then slipped out of the apartment. I couldn't help but think it was kind of symbolic. I was shutting the door on my youth and my dreams. With a heavy heart I made my way home. I never did get the girl's name, which was definately something that made me feel like an ass. I just hoped she knew she helped me through a bad night.

Olivia POV

Try as I could I couldn't concentrate worth a damn in my classes. I kept seeing the guy everytime my mind wandered. I had no idea what had transpired between us the night before, but I knew there was sex involved. That much was obvious from the nudity...and well the sticky fluid on my thighs kind of gave it away. In the back of my mind I kicked myself for sleeping with a complete and total stranger. He could have been some weird stalker type they were talking about in class or even something worse, but I didn't get that kind of vibe from him. I got the vibe of a man who was having to grow up way too fast. His eyes had been sad and distant, up until all the shots we took. Then we had just kicked back and started watching TV, old reruns and such. I think it was I love Lucy...might have been something else. When I woke up this morning, I almost jumped out of skin in fear. There was a warm muscular arm tucked around me, holding me against something else warm and hard. I remembered the guy from the grocery store and inviting him up maybe cause I was afraid he was gonna drink and drive, but I think mainly out of loneliness. That was the one thing we both seemed to have in common. I moved his arm from around my waist and turned to look at him. He looked so at peace, but if the pounding in my head was any indication, he wouldn't be when he woke up. So I crept out of the bed and took a shower. I didn't want to wake him just yet so I had written a note and left it on my bathroom mirror. Wished him luck. I felt kind of bad for the guy, cause somewhere between shot three and four he poured his heart out about getting his girlfriend pregnant. His parents were gonna have a fit if he didn't marry her. I don't remember much anything else after that.

It was funny though, because when I walked out I actually felt happy. Possibly delayed happiness from getting laid, I don't know. When I got a break in my classes I decided to stop by and see my mom. She was actually sober and I enjoyed my visit with her. Not something that happened very often. We generally butt heads alot, but today it was just easy relaxed conversation. I stopped off at a place that had a sign that was hiring for night shift waitresses. It was long hours but they said the pay was good. I had wanted to quit dancing for a while now, and I was pretty sure I was fired from not going into work last night anyways. I knew when I got back to my apartment my handsome stranger would be gone, but for some reason it didn't bother me. It had just happened. I couldn't help but grin though. I had picked up a guy in a grocery store. Not dressed up and looking dazzling, but in a pair of blue jeans and a tank top. I felt a lot more desirable to this stranger than I normally did with a bunch of drunken frat guys. Life would be alright for now. I kept that thought in mind as plopped down on my couch to watch old I love Lucy reruns again that night.


	3. A Day of Surprises

Title: Youthful Indiscretions

Author: Fate Believer

Rating: R

Summary: See previous chapters....

Pairing: O/E E/Oc (Kathy) O/Oc

Disclaimer: Don't own em....like I said...would LOVE to borrow CM.

Five Months Later

Elliot POV

I couldn't believe that I had helped create this tiny little life that lay cradled against my wife's chest. Downy blonde hair and my blue eyes...hey she got my eyes! Kathy was sweaty and exhausted, but looked so content with our child nestled against her. Maybe at the beginning I hadn't asked for this life....hell I hadn't really even wanted it. This made it worth it though. I had a daughter. We named her Maureen after my mom, which seems to put me back in her good graces for right now. She hadn't been very happy with me when she found out Kathy was pregnant. Part of it was disappointment, but part of it came from the fact she generally disliked Kathy. She had this theory that Kathy got pregnant on purpose to trap me into marrying her. I chalk it up to the fact she's an overprotective mother.

Later, after Kathy is asleep and the baby is tucked away safely in the nursery I go for a walk around the hospital grounds. We'll be able to take mother and daughter home sometime tomorrow. I got this little apartment in Queens until we can find somewhere else. I haven't told Kathy but I've been talking to a Marine recruiter. They have good benefits to provide for me and my little family. My Dad was a cop and I want to follow in his footsteps, but I think the military is a pretty good option. I just have to figure out how to tell Kathy that I'm going to be leaving her with an infant to provide a better life for us. Hopefully, she'll understand. It's not like I am deserting her. I am trying to make things better for us. I don't know, maybe part of me is still that scared kid who got his girlfriend knocked up and resented the fact he'd have to give up his dreams. Military pays for college. I wanna be a cop. This way I can set my family up and maybe work on making my Dad proud. That is if my wife doesn't kill me first.

When I go back inside, there's an old I Love Lucy rerun playing on the TV. Kathy's exhausted and is snoring softly in her bed. I sit beside her and for a moment I remember the last time I actually watched this show. It was the night before I married Kathy. My illusive stranger and I were working our way towards drunk when this show came on. I confessed my sins to my priest before I was married, but not to my wife. That was one thing I would take to the grave with me. Briefly I wondered what that girl was up too now. If she was still in school, if maybe she had met someone to treat her like she should. In my heart, I hoped she had.

Olivia POV

I didn't mean for this to happen is all I can think as I look down at the little test in my hand. Pregnant? How the hell can I be pregnant? I haven't had sex in months! My boyfriend and I had only had sex once....and we had been protected. This was the first time my period had ever been late. Generally to be pregnant, you had to be late more than once right? This was the third test I had taken and the results had been the same each time. I was going to be a mommy. The thought scared the hell out of me. I didn't know the first thing about motherhood! Geez, I had a hard enough time keeping my fucking goldfish alive...which reminded me. I really should feed that thing soon. I forgot this morning. I heard my apartment door open and shut and I hurriedly wrapped up the test and threw it in the garbage. When I walked into my lving room, my boyfriend Jake was sitting on the couch. He had a serious look on his face. Uh-oh. I probably wasn't going to like this.

"Hey Olivia" he said quietly.

I forced my lunch down and a smile on my face.

"Hey Jake, what's up" I asked as I sat beside him.

Jake took my hand and looked at me with this pitiful expression on his face. I knew that expression. That expression meant I was about to get dumped.

" Olivia, I don't think we should see each other anymore. This just isn't working. We're two different people and I think I should let you go to find someone who is better suited to you" he blurted out.

Bingo! Told you I was going to get dumped. Could my day get any worse? First I find out I'm pregnant and then the Daddy dumps me! What shit luck I have. Somebody must be punishing me for something. The dark side of me emerges to voice it's own thoughts 'Probably cause your dad's a rapist' the voice hissed in my head. I scowled even more. Great, blame me for fucking shitty genetics. At that moment, I decided I wasn't going to tell Jake about the baby. I didn't want him to be like that guy I had met that night.

Stuck with a woman and a kid. Then another thought crossed my mind...I didn't know just how pregnant I was! I would have to go to the doctor to find that out. I had sinking feeling in my gut telling me I was probably further along than a month. While I couldn't remember the sex, I do know I found no condom wrappers. Shit! My mom would kill me if she knew I had gotten knocked up by a guy whose name I didn't even know! Suddenly, I felt nauseous. I quickly told Jake I agreed with him and practically shoved him out my door. Then, I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything I'd eaten today. I felt the tears beginning to leak out of my eyes and I pulled my knees up to my chest. All I could do now was cry. Tomorrow, I'd get up and face the world, but tonight I was going to cry for the world I just threw away.

There went my dreams of being a cop. I was barely surviving on my own with my waitress job. There was no way I could support myself, a child and still go to college. I had just fucked up my life beyond repair. Threw it all away because one night I was lonely and had too much to drink. Now, not only would I pay for my mistake, but so would the baby who was cradled safely in my womb. This child would never know it's father...how could it when I didn't even know him myself? So far, I sucked at being a mommy.

I finally got up off the cold tile and brushed my teeth. After checking the locks on my door, I retreated to my room and curled up under the blankets. It was too quiet so I turned on the tv. I bit my lip to keep from crying when I Love Lucy appeared on the screen. My hands went to my stomach and I rubbed my belly until I fell asleep. My last coherent thought being that no matter what I would love and protect this child. My mom had kept me, a product of rape. This child was conceived from loneliness and I'd be damned if it would pay for my mistake. 


	4. Elijah

Title: Youthful Indiscretions

Author: Fate Believer

Rating: R

Summary: This is a comlete Alternate Universe. You have been forewarned...it will be in part of the canon in some way in later chapters to come.

Pairing: E/O, E/K, O/Oc

Disclaimer: They are not mine as I have so sadly stated. If they were mine, Olivia wouldn't have ever dated that dork Andy Eckerson.

Four Months Later

"Breathe Livvy, Breathe!" Serena Benson said to her daughter soothingly.

She was met with a glare from said daughter

"I am fucking breathing, get this baby out of me...NOW!" Olivia yelled at her mother, although the latter part was meant for her doctor.

Her doctor only chuckled and told her to push again.

"You want me to push? I'll give you a push alright, you asshole" she bit out. How the hell did women do this...more importantly why would anyone want to do it more than once? With a resigned sigh, she did as the doctor requested. However, she let out a pretty good wail with it. Olivia had done good on her own. Her mom didn't kill her when she found out she was pregnant. In fact it had helped bring them closer. Her mom didn't drink as much and she had become her lamaze partner. However, her mother had tried to press her about finding the father. Much to her mom's dismay, Olivia stubbornly refused to find him. She had simply told her mother he wasn't in the picture and he wasn't ever going to be. This was her baby and she would raise it on her own. She had quit school, but she hoped to go back when her child was old enough. So in place of school she had worked full time and stashed her money. 

Two weeks again she had just moved herself into a two bedroom apartment. It had restricted entry and an elevator. Her mom had brought in professional painters to paint the baby's room. It was a very pretty pale yellow. They had picked yellow because Olivia had opted to not know the sex of the child. She just wanted to know it was healthy. So they had gotten the nursery completely set up and Serena had stayed with Olivia the last two weeks of her pregnancy. That way if her water broke she wouldn't be alone. Not only was that time good for mom and baby it was good for mother and daughter too. Olivia now felt closer to her mom than she ever had before. Serena told her that the best thing she had ever done was to have her. Both of them had cried for a long time, before her little baby told her that it was tired of the tears. Baby was becoming restless. Olivia was still undecied on a name though. She and her mom had looked through dozens of baby books, hoping to catch something that would jump out at them. She liked Mikayla for a girl and Elijah for a boy. She'd have to decide pretty quick though, her doc was yelling for her to push once again. A few moments later she heard the ear shattering cry of baby. She looked at her mom who had a huge grin on her face. All the tears she had been holding back broke free of the dam and she cried. Serena wrapped her arms around her and squeezed.

" If that thing is any indication there Livvy, it looks like you've got yourself a healthy baby boy" she whispered against her daughter's ear. She felt Olivia grin and pulled back to look at her face. The doctor held her baby out to her and Serena watched Olivia hold her child for the first time. She couldn't describe the pride she felt, watching her little girl. So young, but so grown up.

" Elijah Caleb Benson" Olivia stated.

Serena smiled before responding.

"I think that's a fine name"

Three Years Later

"Elijah Caleb, stop running through the house" Olivia yelled at the flash of lightning that had just darted past her. As an after thought, she was pretty sure that the flash of lightning was indeed a streaker. She took off in the direction of her son with an exaggerated sigh. When she turned the corner, there he was with his hands on his hips, butt naked.

" Look Mommy! I'm Super Man!" Elijah told her very seriously.

"El, baby, SuperMan wore clothes...it wouldn't be safe for him flying around naked" she responded as she scooped him up in her arms and carried him into his room. To his credit, he let her put on his pajamas and tuck him into bed. His bright blue eyes had been fighting sleep all night. As far as his eyes were concerned, he was definately his father's child. She'd only seen that kind of blue once. She liked to blame his streaking tendecies on his father too. She most certainly didn't go running around without her clothes....well not anymore. Better not go into that train of that thought.

She picked up a book off the shelf from where she kept Elijah's bedtime stories. He really liked Dr.Suess just like all other kids. So each night they would read 'The Cat In The Hat'. She was pretty sure her son could recite the book on his own. Her son. That was something she still tried to get used too. She had a son. She was in the middle of the book when she looked down to see Elijah fast asleep. She laid Dr.Suess on the bedstand and turned off the lamp. With one last look over her shoulder, she tip toed out of the room. She had to finish studying for an exam. She had started going to school again, since Elijah was old enough for daycare. She still wanted to be a cop, even more so now that she was a parent.

Even though she and her mom had both made peace with what happened to her mom, Olivia still wanted to do something that could make a difference, not just for other women, but for children just like her little boy. She knew it was dangerous, but she had a particular field in mind. She wanted to eventually be in SVU. Special Victims Unit was devoted soley to helping solve sexually based crimes against people. People like her mother. Maybe one day she'd be doing what she wanted.... 


	5. Chapter 5 Revised

Olivia POV 

I sighed in relief as I sank onto the couch. Eli had the flu and well that wasn't any fun. A six year old who spent the past twelve hours throwing up never was. Thankfully, his tummy was started to settle down a bit and he was currently curled up in his favorite place to be when he was sick; Mommy's bed. I was just relieved his doctor had been nice enough to make a house call. I would have taken him to the hospital, but Eli really hated hospitals. The last time he had gone was when he tried to 'fly' like Superman off the swingset at his daycare. He had landed on his arm and managed to break it. He had to have a cast much too long for my little man's liking. Eli was definately an an active child. It was hard trying to keep up with him sometimes. He ran my mom ragged some days. She wouldn't trade it for anything though. Eli was the one thing that brought me and my mom close again. She stopped drinking and spent every waking moment spoiling my child as much as possible. I think maybe it was to make up for my childhood.  
She still asks about Eli's father though. I finally told her that Eli was a product of a one night stand type thing. That we had too much to drink and one thing lead to another. She thinks Eli needs a father figure in his life, but I think Eli is doing just fine. Besides what can I do? Put an ad in the New York Times saying "Hey if you had sex with a women you met in a grocery store six years ago, call me I have your son?" Not hardly. No, my son and I would be just fine on our own. Luckily, Eli is so spoiled by my mother he never notices or has time to miss the father he doesn't know.

One Week Later

Kathy POV

I grunted in frustration as I sat in traffic. I was late picking Maureen up from school and I just knew my daughter was going to be upset. She likes to see Daddy before he leaves for class. Now, because I had to work late and pick up Kathleen from daycare she would be cranky all night because she didn't get a chance to spend time with Elliot. I had called the school and they assured me someone would wait with Maureen until I could get there. I can just picture my daughter sitting there with those big blue eyes, completely devastated thinking I had forgot her. Damnit, why is there so much traffic?

I must have sat there for another fifteen minutes before it cleared and I hauled ass to get to my daughter. A quick look at the clock told me Elliot would already be gone when we got home. I hurriedly shoved the car into park, grabbed Kathleen from her car seat and took off in search of my daughter. To my surprise, she wasn't heartbroken. In fact she looked like she was having fun running around with a dark haired little boy on the playground. A quick look around and I saw a brunette woman sitting on the stairs to the school watching them. Maureen didn't even notice I was there, just kept right on chasing the poor little boy. With a smile, I thought maybe it was a foreshadowing of the years to come; my daughter chasing after boys.

"Hey" I called as I approached the woman on the steps.

She rose to greet me with an outstretched hand and a smile.

"Hey there, you must be Kathy Stabler" she said.

" Yeah, sorry I ran late getting out of work, and then there was traffic.." I trailed off and she just shook her head in understanding.

"Hey no problem, it happens to me too. Olivia Benson by the way"

I liked her instantly. She was personable and seemed to understand that things like this do happen. I am rarely if ever late to pick up Maureen.

"Sorry you had to go to all this trouble.." I apologized as I turned to watch the kids play.

" Like I said no problem, Eli said his friend's mom was going to be late and everyone was leaving. I volunteered to stay until you got her...I think they only trust me because I'm training to be a cop" Olivia laughed

This woman wanted to be a cop? She looked like she could be a supermodel sure, but definately not a cop.

"Well thank you so much", I told her sincerely. It was then both of our kids finally noticed us. Maureen ran up and wrapped her arms around my legs. Her face was flushed from running and she had a huge grin on her face. It was then I noticed her playmate. He was a cute little thing with dark hair and blue eyes. I made a mental note to watch for this one in Maureen's teenage years. He looked like he could be a heartbreaker.

"Hey Eli buddy, you ready to head home? Grandma's coming over tonight and she has a surprise for you", Olivia told her son, who I took his name to be Eli.

Like all kids he went scrambling in the direction of their car. Surprises were always a good thing to kids.

I thanked Olivia again before the girls and I headed home. The entire way all I heard about was Eli. Oh lord help me, my daughter was going boy crazy early.

Olivia POV

I saw Kathy Stabler again today. She invited Eli over to play with Maureen while Kathleen napped. She and I gossiped about the other parents. It was a nice feeling, to actually have someone besides my mom to talk with. She never asked any questions about Eli's dad and we got to have girl talk too. She was around the same age as me, but her husband was attending school in the night-time. I hadn't met Elliot Stabler yet, but Kathy spoke very highly of her husband. Maureen adored her father, that much was obvious. Where as Eli was a Momma's boy, Maureen was a daddy's girl. They seemed to get along just fine though, so when I had breaks from my studies, I spent much of my time talking to Kathy. She was one of the few friends I had and she was easy to talk too.

We talked about me wanting to become a cop. She told me her husband has served in the Marine Corp for three years, I thought that was pretty impressive. I've always been told the Marine Corp is one of the hardest parts of the military to survive. She said she was fortunate that we weren't in any kind of war when he went in. Unfourtanetly though, he was going to night school to become a cop. She seemed really worried about it, and I couldn't say I blamed her. Yet here I wanted to go into the same career field. I told her I was taking my time though, that I wanted to see my son grow up as well. Maybe I would up my studies once he got to be older, but for now I was content to move at a leisurely pace. After all the NYPD always had spots to be filled.

More often we would joke about our kids growing up and going to Prom or Homecoming together. Our kids were definately a pair. Where Eli wanted to be Superman, Maureen was Wonder Woman. We always made sure to keep an eye on them to make sure they didn't try and fly off of anything. With Eli's track record, I didn't want him teaching Maureen or "Reeni" as he called her to fly. I could only imagine disastrous results. They weren't pretty.

Kathy's pregnant again and she says she hopes it's a boy so Elliot has someone to teach to play baseball and watch sports with. We both already know that as big of a daddy's girl their first born is, she most certainly wasn't going to be a tom boy. Although it was hard to tell sometimes with the way she and Eli played. Kathleen was really too young to know exactly what she going to be like just yet. It got me thinking that maybe one day I can give Eli a little brother or sister to play with. Spending time with her, I realized something. That I should try and find a strong male figure for Eli. Just because I didn't think I needed a man didn't mean my son didn't. Kathy's offered to set me up with her husband's brother. I told her that I'd think about it.


	6. Announcements

Title: Youtful Indiscretions 

Author: MariskaMeloniFan05

Summary: "She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have met this man. She reminded herself to thank Kathy again later"

Pairing: O/Oc E/K E/O

Disclaimer: Not mine :) Well Elijah and Mark are...but no one else.

Two years later

Olivia yelped as a stream of cold water hit her and she looked at Kathy, who was just as drenched as she was. They both turned to look at her son, who was currently standing with Elliot and Mark, identical grins on all three of their faces. The trio all held waterguns in their hands.

"That does it, Stabler. You're sleeping in the driveway tonight", Kathy threatened her husband. Elliot was immediately on his way in the house for towels for their victims. Olivia shook her head and laughed. She wagged a finger at Mark, who looked completely unrepentant.

"If I were you, I'd be very careful about the things I let my brother con me into", Olivia teased him. Mark tossed the watergun aside and leaned down to kiss her. She eagerly returned the kiss, but before it could escalate, a voice interrupted them.

"Ewww Mom! I'm still here, you know", Eli yelled.

She laughed and playfully pushed Mark away. Her life had definately improved with Kathy's suggestion to go out with Elliot's brother, Mark. He was intelligent and handsome, with a love for life. Oliva and Eli included. He took her son to football games and helped him with his homework when she was working late. They had been going strong for almost a year and a half. She hadn't wanted to go on a blind date with anyone, but Kathy had pleaded with her just to meet him. So Kathy and Elliot threw a big bar-b-que and invited Mark. They had clicked almost instantly, having many things in common. Their first date he took her rock climbing, something she absolutely loved. She used to do it whenever she got the chance, but those chances had been few and far between lately. Eli liked him well enough, but only because he was Elliot's brother. Eli had formed a bond with Elliot from the first time they played ball together.

It was normal enough, seeing as Elliot was the only male figure that Eli had in his life. He responded to Mark well, but Mark still wasn't Elliot. Eli was never bratty about it, but it was obvious the little boy preferred to be in the company of Elliot as opposed to his brother. Elliot was notorius for picking both Maureen and Eli up from school on the days he had time, then taking them from ice cream. Kathy would grab Kathleen and by the time they got back to the house, Liv or Mark was waiting to pick up Eli. He tried so hard with Eli, but Liv knew that Mark was aware that her son loved Elliot. He liked Mark no doubt, but he loved Elliot. Ironic, she thought. She finally finds a stable male figure for her son, but he likes said male figures brother a lot more.

Maureen and Kathleen came running out the house behind their father, giggling. Elliot threws towels on both Liv and Kathy. In the time she had been dating Mark, she had become just as close to Elliot as she had to Kathy. Elliot helped Olivia with some of her classes, being as he was either taking them or had taken them. He'd been working on the beat for some time now. That was part of the reason they were able to talk as much. Both had desires to be cops, detectives even. However, whereas Liv wanted to work Special Victims, Elliot wanted in on Homicide. He had told her he didn't think he could deal with a live victim.

That brought her thoughts back to her mom. She still saw her frequently, but to be honest she spent more time with the Stablers. Eli and Maureen were inseperable. Kathleen wanted in on the fun, but they were older and didn't want to play with the little kids. That was the story she and Kathy got out of them anyways. Today was unusual though. Maureen had actually been inside most of the day, playing Barbies with Kathleen. Eli had decided to stay close to Elliot today. She and Kathy been enjoying an afternoon of sunbathing. Her friend had been going through a rough patch. She and Elliot were expecting another child, but Kathy had complications and they lost the baby. It had been hard on her, so Liv spent most of her time making sure Kathy was doing everything but thinking about the baby she lost. So far, so good.

Four nights later

The phone was ringing insistently and Kathy hurried to answer it. Maureen and Kathleen were chasing each other through the kitchen and yelling. Something about Maureen stealing Kathleen's Barbie. Dodging the two terrors, she snatched the phone off the reciever.

"Hello", she said breathlessly.

"Kath, it's me" , Liv replied back.

Kathy grinned as she heard her friend's voice.

"Well", she questioned.

"I'm on my way over, I have something to show you", Olivia told her.

Elliot chose that moment to walk through the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. She turned to give him a mock glare and then shooed him away.

He leaned against the counter and listened to the conversation between his wife and Olivia. He tried to hide his smirk. Elliot Stabler knew something his wife didn't. He also knew that Olivia would be walking through their door soon, sporting a huge rock on her hand. He knew that because he had helped Mark pick it out. Mark was a lawyer, didn't pay much attention to details. Elliot, however, paid a lot of attention to details. He was going for detective after all. When his brother told him he wanted to propose to Olivia, Elliot had been eager to help. His brother marrying one of his good friends? He couldn't be any more happy for them if he tried. Of course, Kathy had her suspicions about Mark's proposal, but Elliot was tight lipped. It had been driving Kathy nuts.

When she hung up the phone, she looked at him. Then , she swatted him on the arm and ran to the door to wait outside. He scooped up Kathleen, who was still angry about her Barbie. She knew as soon as Olivia got here, Reeni would be out the door hunting Eli down. He shook his head. That boy was like one of his own, but that didn't mean when Maureen was old enough to date, he would be any less suspicious. Eli reminded him far too much of himself sometimes. Hell, if you didn't know better, there would be no mistaking him for one of the Stabler brood. No one ever asked questions about Eli's father. He had tried to bring up the subject to Olivia once, but she had quickly slammed the door on that line of questioning. He was certain she hadn't told Kathy, because Kathy would have told him.

It wasn't five minutes later his bonding with Kathleen was broken by the sound of a high pitched squeal. Yep, Liv was here. He carried Kathleen to the doorway where he saw his wife and her best friend on the porch laughing and admiring...yep there it was. The ring he had helped Mark pick out. He grinned to himself. His brother was standing off to the side with a grin matching his. He looked around and saw Eli standing over with Maureen, but he instantly noticed the boy's change in attitude. Normally, Eli and Maureen were off getting into some kind of trouble as soon as they found their way to each other. He made a note to talk to Eli about it. It wasn't his buisness, but Eli opened up to him easier than he did to Mark. After all, he had taught the kid how to be one hell of a pitcher.

"Elliot, look at this thing. If she falls into the lake she's gonna sink straight to the bottom", Kathy exclaimed.

Slowly, Elliot moved towards the fray. Kathleen was instantly captivated by what the adults were all looking at. Kathleen really liked shiny objects. Apparently, Liv's engagement ring was no exception.

"Ohhh, Livy, can I play with it", Kathleen immediately asked. Elliot laughed and set her down.

"Kathleen, honey, that shiny object isn't to play with. If something were to happen to it, I think Uncle Mark might die of a heart attack", Elliot told her.

Kathleen shrugged her shoulders and moved off to play with Eli and Reeni. Elliot eased past the women and made his way to stand beside his brother. He nudged him with his shoulder and Mark looked away from Liv and Kathy long enough to look at his brother.

" You know what's funny? I was absolutely terrified to ask her. Now, it's like what the hell was I so worried for", Mark said.

"You're only saying that 'cause she said yes", Elliot teased him.

Mark laughed and slowly moved towards his new fiancee'. She leaned into him immediately and he dropped a kiss on her head. Kathy just stood back, a proud smile on her face. Elliot grabbed Kathy's hand and pulled her to him. She paid no mind to him, just continued to watch her friend with a proud smile.

"Maybe I should go into matchmaking...", Kathy trailed off.

Elliot promptly shut his wife up with a sound kiss on the lips. She returned it eagerly for a moment, before grabbing Liv's hand and pulling her into the house. Something about how they had to start planning right away. This would be good for her. If she was helping Liv plan a wedding, she'd have little time to think about the child they lost. She had been blaming herself, even though the doctor had told her that she did everything right. That this child just wasn't meant to be. Elliot mourned the loss of his unborn child, but in a horrible way he was relieved. They couldn't afford another child right now. Unlike Mark, they didn't have money to blow. They were barely making it by as it was, having another baby would just be too expensive right now.

Shaking off his negative thoughts, Elliot turned and offered his brother his hand. Mark shook it with a proud smile.

"Mark, you couldn't find a better woman than 'Livia. She's got a heart of gold. Plus she's pretty hot too...just don't tell Kathy I said that", Elliot smirked.

" Hey, watch it now little brother. That's my future wife and your sister -in- law you're talking about." , he replied.

Elliot just smiled. It was nice to see Mark finally happy and ready to settle down.

"You're right though. I couldn't have found a better woman...or stepson. You gotta promise something though, Elliot", Mark's expression turned serious.

"Anything you need, I'm here for ya", Elliot told him.

"When she gets on the force...you gotta watch out for her. She's stubborn and I love her for it. I also know her dream is to one day become a detective. So you gotta promise me, you're not gonna let anything happen to my wife. Make sure wherever she ends up, that they know they'll have two Stablers kicking some ass if they fuck up".

Elliot squeezed his brother's hand in an unspoken promise. He would make sure that Olivia was well taken care of when she joined the force.

Mark released his hand and the two of them went to round up the kids to go inside.


	7. Untitled

Author:MariskaMeloniFan05

Rating: PG-12 to R

Summary: Tragedy comes when you least expect it...

Pairing: E/K E/O (references) O/Oc

Feedback: After my latest bout of writer's block...I need it. Good, bad, and ugly. I've been told I'm notorious for torturing my characters.

A/N: Big thanks to mashfanficchick for listening to my wacky ideas (for that I might not write that Beecher story with Keller being dead) and to Kikki for writing such a kickass OZ/SVU crossover. She helped me get out of my writers block with her story Luck Of The Draw. If you haven't read it, you can find it at I highly recommend it.

Olivia stood beside the grave, Kathy's hand gripped tightly in one hand and Eli's hand in the other. The priest was talking, but Olivia couldn't hear him. There was a loud buzzing in her ear, blocking everything out. It had begun to rain, she noticed. Not hard, just a light drizzle. She looked at the coffin laid before her and she wanted to scream. Why? This wasn't fair! She hadn't had enough time with him! What had she done to deserve her husband being ripped away from her like this? Kathy squeezed her hand, but Olivia didn't even feel it. All she saw was the casket, Mark's casket, covered in a mountain of flowers. Flowers from her and from Mark's family. It wasn't possible. This couldn't be happening. Mark wasn't dead! She would wake up and this would all be a horrible nightmare. Mark was going to be sound asleep beside her, and she would be able to curl up next to his warmth. He wouldn't be laying in that cold box.

Kathy fought back the tears as she watched them lower Mark's casket into the cold and wet ground. Elliot stood beside her, completely rigid. He was trying so hard to keep his emotions in check, but he was failing miserably. His big brother was dead. Killed in a plane crash of all things. It just wasn't fair! Mark was still so young. He and Liv had been married for three years now. Been talking about maybe giving Eli a brother or sister. His brother had been at the high point of his life. Loved his wife and kid more than anything in the world. Eli had been wary of their marriage at first, but he'd come around. Even started calling Mark 'Dad'. Everything had finally been going right for my brother and his family...why did this have to happen?

Eli watched from his place beside his mother. Reeni stood beside him, tears coursing down her cheeks. It was kind of like a waterfall he noticed, they way they never stopped flowing. He wanted to make her feel better, but he couldn't even make himself feel better. This was the man he had come to think of as something like a father. Just last week he had promised to take him to a Yankee's game when he got back from Los Angeles. Now there would no Yankee game and there would be no one to help him with his math homework. His eyes watered over and he began to cry. His mom had stood stock still the whole time until she heard the sniffles coming from him. It was then she released Kathy's hand and wrapped her arms around her little boy.

She willed herself not to cry, but when she saw Eli's tears her own surfaced. When she looked up she saw Reeni's tear streaked face and even though it wasn't her child, she felt the need to comfort her anyways. Mark had been her Uncle. Liv sank down onto the chairs and pulled each child to her side.They immediately curled against her, seeking a comfort they couldn't find. The crowd began to move on, each offering words of sympathy and condolensences. Olivia didn't hear them. All she heard were the sounds of the children. They stayed that way until most everyone had gone. The only people left were the Stablers and Serena Benson.

Even now Olivia had a hard time responding to her own name. Kathy had always been Mrs.Stabler...now Olivia was Mrs.Stabler too. Olivia Stabler, widow. Single mother...again. Of course now, she didn't just have her broken heart to deal with, she also had a young boy's heart who had been broken the same way. If nothing else she had to be strong for her son. Eli needed her more than anything right now. It had taken him a bit of time to accept Mark, but when he did he had opened up his whole heart to him. Eli laid his head in her lap as Kathy began to lead Reeni away towards their car. Serena took a seat beside her daughter, reaching her arm around her to rub her back.

Serena had been so happy for her daughter when she told her that she had met someone. They had still been in the honeymoon phase of their marriage. Still as free and loving as the first time she had ever seen them together. Mark adored Eli, which had been something Serena had been worried about from day one. Her Livy finding someone who loved her son as much as he loved her. It seemed she had done it though. Only to have it torn away from her so soon. She looked up to see Mark and Elliot's mother coming towards thems. Serena rubbed her daughter's back one more time before standing up and moving off.

Kathy began walking back towards Liv and Eli. She saw her mother in law approaching Olivia and her brow creased in concern. She and Elliot's mother had never been the closest of friends, or anything really resembling friends. Civil was the term she'd use to describe her relationship with the older woman. She didn't know how Liv was going to deal with their mother in law right now. She was too fragile and it would be easy for the woman to say something to Olivia to upset her. Two people grieving over something that couldn't be changed. She moved to intercept the exchange, but Elliot's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Let me, Kath", Elliot said gently.

She nodded and Elliot released her arm. He jogged up to his mom and sister in law right as his mother reached Olivia. He saw his mother cut her eyes to him, but then focus on Olivia again. His mother had been known to lash out when she was upset. He and Mark had been on the recieving end when his father had died. She had really let them have it the day of their dad's burial and now he wanted to make sure that she couldn't do the same thing to Liv. He loved his brother as much as his mother did, but his brother had died in a plane crash. Nothing could have been done to prevent that. Knowing his mother though, she'd find someway to blame it on Olivia.

"C'mon, Liv let's get you home", Elliot held out his hand to her. Eli was laid across her lap, but as soon as he heard Elliot's voice he was up and running towards Elliot. His arm automatically came out to rest around Eli's shoulders. Liv looked up and saw him, then saw his mother. She was about to get up and move when her mother in law grabbed her hand.

"Olivia, I know you and I have never really been that close. I think that was a mistake, because Mark loved you and Eli.I was just too stubborn to let any of my boys go. He may be gone now, but I'm so glad that he found you", Mrs.Stabler told her softly.

Olivia choked out a sob before managing to stumble towards Elliot and Eli. Elliot met her halfway, grabbing her around the waist and leading her towards Kathy and the car. Kathy, who had been watching the whole thing, moved quickly to reach them. She took Olivia from Elliot and wrapped her arms around her friend, stroking her hair and whispering soft words into her ear. Elliot took Eli and put him in with Reeni and Kathleen. Kathy and Olivia were coming up behind him when he turned back to them. Kathy left Olivia for a minute.to talk to Elliot.

"You go ahead and take the kids back to the house. I'm gonna drive Liv's car because she can't drive right now. We'll meet you there", she whispered quietly.

Elliot nodded and watched as his wife led his sister in law away and his eyes watered over. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Mark should be still be here.


End file.
